


The Kids Are Alright: Dear Diary

by TheHaven



Series: The Kids Are Alright [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Robin (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Teen Titans, Titans (Comics), roy harper - Fandom
Genre: Slice of Life, a weird version of found footage, the kids are alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHaven/pseuds/TheHaven
Summary: The kids use their communicators as little diaries on their first days home alone at the Tower.Everyone blames Damian for making something nice and relaxing, terrifying.And after that, the changing winds and time of MISTER TWISTER!The second part in The Kids Are Alright series!





	1. Chapter 1

It's something the team liked, they were given, in their communicators, a recorder function. They work almost like little diaries. Which makes the fact that they recorded the same thing from different angles all the more entertaining. All it was supposed to be was a simple introduction they'd do by themselves, in the privacy of their own rooms. 

Too bad there isn't a moment's peace in this place.

 

========================================================  
"Hi! My name's Jon Kent. And my dad is Superman!"  
"My mom's a reporter and she's writing a book about life in Metropolis, that's where I live. And It's the three of us. And our dog, Krypto!"  
"Me and my dad used to fly around metropolis a lot. But he's kinda slowing down now. We don't go out and stop crime as often anymore. So it's me and my cousins. Kara and Kon. While him and mom hang out."  
"So me and Kon and Kara fly. And Kon was telling me that i'm old enough to join the Titans now. And he said that there's gonna be a little party at the Tower with everyone and then we get to really be Titans."  
"And I can bring Krypto!! I asked dad and he said that he can stay with us! But that he's my responsibility and i have to take care of him. And that if he bites anyone he has to come home."

"I hope Krypto likes it there as much as I will."

"ARF! ARF ARF ARF!" 

"Gah! Krypto what's wrong buddy?"

"IS THAT A GIANT BAT?!?!"  
=========================================================

"Hi! I'm Lian Harper. My dad's the Red Arrow. He taught me everything i knew about shooting a bow and arrow. Sometimes we used to go camping with uncle OIlie and aunt Dinah and we'd have little contests over who could get the most bullseyes."  
"And while we were shooting, my dad said he had an offer. About joining the Titans. And I missed my shot."  
"I'm gonna get him back for that. I'm not sure how, but i'm gonna."  
"And i'm....."  
"I'm really excited."  
"I even got to make my own suit! Cause I told dad that his old Speedy uniform wasn't cool anymore, no offense though. Old school can be fun."  
"But, it's a new era y'know? A brand new start. And I want to do it my way."  
"So watch out world. Here come's the new Speedy!"

"I can't wait to start making my own trick arrows and testing them ou-- What was that?!"  
"What do you mean there's a giant red Bat in Tower?!"

=========================================================  
"I'm Jackson Hyde, but apparently, before that, I was Kaldur'ahm. That's the name I had when I was born. In Xebel, it's a place for criminals of Atlantis."  
"Like my dad. Black Manta."  
"But Arthur, saved me. Taught me that it doesn't matter what you came from. But what are in spite of that. That's what matters."  
"I actually don't go by Jackson anymore. It's kinda like a, I don't know. It shows my father that I am this. And I don't care."  
"And, i've brought a lot of things to the Tower, from me and Garth's exploring of the ocean. There are these pearls that -- what the -- ARE YOU GUYS ALRIGHT?!"  
=========================================================  
"HII'MIREYMYDADWASTHEFASTESTMANALIVEBUTNOWHE'SNOTANDTHERE'SA BAT IN THE HOUSE?!"  
=========================================================  
"I'm Damian Wayne. Son of Batman."  
"And this is Goliath. My bat"  
"Ree?"


	2. Winds blowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're not MY Titans!"

Damian stood in the center of the main room in front of his new teammates. Teammates, that still sounds wrong to him to be quite honest. But it doesn’t matter, he’s standing there. Apparently he had interrupted everyone’s video diary sessions. With the seven foot four bat standing behind him. Goliath, he would have to tell the tale of the epic battle he fought for this companion later. Currently, he was in the middle of defusing a situation. 

The others were standing behind Lian and Kaldur, Lian had been quick enough to grab her bow as she ran out. A boxing glove arrow aimed squarely at the face of the large red bat, it stood... daintily? Almost as if it was too big for its body.   
Kaldur’s eyes were lit up a bright blue, as were his tattoo while his arm was stretched out prevent Irey and Jon from moving forward. Wait. Why was Jon hiding behind them? He’s the son of Superman!

“Damian...” Lian started as she lowered her bow and relaxed her shoulders.  
“Would you mind explaining what that bat is doing in here?” They had all seemed to relax a bit. And the sight of Damian motioning them to follow him as a large red anthropomorphic bat was following him to the couch would’ve been funny, if it wasn’t so scary at first.

Damian pointed a finger out the floor in front of the couch.  
“Goliath. Sit. You’re not allowed on the couch.” He told him. And then took a seat on the couch behind the bat. Honestly, there’s a teenager from Atlantis here, and the giant red bat is somehow too much? Whatever.

One explanation later.  
“Okay.... “ Lian said as the confusion lessened. He seemed well behaved at the very least. Maybe Krypto was feeling threatened? Defending territory? He was whimpering out in the corner of the kitchen, where the ‘incident’ happened. Sulking.

“But why is he here?” Lian wondered.  
“Because he is my bat and he goes where i go. Next question?”  
“Why are you such a—“ The almost agreement was cut off by a ringing from everyone’s personal Titans communicators. Oh gosh, a mission? Now?

“I still think you should say something before you bring in a six foot tall red bat.”  
“I’m sorry, did Jon say anything about Krypto?”   
“Krypto is a given! He’s his dog! We didn’t even know you had this thing until right now!”  
“It doesn’t matter. He will show his prowess in battle soon.”

As the tension between the two raised and fell during the argument. Irey, sitting beside Lian on the couch. Was... Vibrating?

“GuysguysguysitsTIMEWEGOTTAGOSAVESOMEPEOPLE!” She blurted out as she was going so fast they could see through her.  
Everyone got up from their seats. Its a good thing they were too excited last night to change out of their uniforms. Though Jon’s go to jeans and hoodie/cape combination could double as uniform or causal clothes. Kaldur’s arms lit up again. Lian adjusted her domino mask. Whited out like dad’s used to be back when he was speedy to not get anything in her eyes. Damian flipped over his hood and started to the door with Goliath behind them. Krypto on the other hand, was not moving. So much for ‘super pet’.

And then they were off, Irey was already at the jet before everyone else. She’s been a little excited about finally getting out there.

She phased through the wall before Damian could even unlock it and took a seat behind the pilot’s chair. “Who’s flying?” She asked.  
“The only one here that can fly a jet, of course.” Damian replied as he took a seat and started going through the mental checklist he’s gone through hundreds of times.

Everyone else strapped in as Lian turned on the report again. “Channel 11 news, Marcus Shaner here. Just moments ago Mister Twister, a super villain seen almost a decade and a half ago, appears to have resurfaced a— SEAN GET DOWN!”

“Who’s Mister Twister?” Jon wondered out loud from his seat in the jet. He doesn’t seem like someone dad would fight. Irey raised a hand.

“He’s the first bad guy the Teen Titans fought! Like when our parents were kids.” She explained, she had Wally tell her this story all the time when she was little. Well, littler.

“And more importantly, is it the same one? How old must this guy be?” Lian threw out into the discussion. 

“Doesn’t matter. We need a plan. He’s in the middle of Time Square. Superboy, Aqualad; both of you will be on our front lines. Kid Flash, while he’s distracted, you’ll be reversing his twisters with your speed.” Damian planned out. 

“And me?” Lian asked. Damian sighed and rubbed the side of his face.

“Speedy and I will... Be working together, as a means to evacuate bystanders. Kid Flash is too important to the plan to be distracted.” He explained. Being at the center of the battle was what he always preferred, but a good leader knows where he’s needed. The more he thought about working with Lian, the more he wanted to switch jobs. But nevertheless, he’s a good leader.  
The flight to Time Square is relatively silent. Lian does some last minute checking on her quiver, making sure she has what she needs. Who knows, maybe she’ll be able to get a shot in with the boxing glove arrow. Damian was focused on the coordinates and nothing else. This is the first mission of his team, and he will not fail, he won’t allow it.

Kaldur and Jon sat by each other and Kaldur explained to Jon what they were to do, while Irey would be disarming twisters, they would be trying to neutralize Mister Twister as much as possible.  
And Irey, bless her, is vibrating in her chair again. Lian reached over to her and tried, and failed to put a hand on her shoulder. 

“Hey, Irey?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Can you stop vibrating? We don’t want you falling out of the plane.”  
“Oh, sorry!”  
================================================================  
“Where are they?!? Where are the TITANS?!?” Mister Twister shouts. His hat falling of in his anger with his fists shaking at the sky. You think, with him being around for so long, and being stopped by the Titans for so long, he’d stop. But Bromwell Stikk is a man who holds grudges.  
As he shouts and shouts again. Creating more twisters at each cry, cars are flown into the air in his anger. But it doesn’t matter. The Titans ruined him. He was embarrassed, by children. And that would not do, not do at all.  
In the corner of his eye he spots the jet, wonderful. They’ve finally come to do battle against him. Those three, or was it five? Ever so irritating children. He spins around in the air to keep eye on the unloading black jet with a bright gold T on the top. 

“Aha! Titans! At last you wish to have our rematch!” He calls out over the sound of screams, explosions, and general terror that he has caused. He only sees outlines of them. Can they hear him? He’s wanting to do battle! Why are they ignoring him?! And then, the decent down onto the ground floor, into the eyes of the storm.

They all make their way down together. Kid Flash runs along the sides of the building while -- wait. Was Kid Flash a girl?  
Some boy flies down holding... Robin? Yes. Yes that's Robin. He seems to finally have gotten out of those shorts. And the boy, has a Superman symbol on his chest? Is it a Superboy? And who's that other one he's holding? He's taller than the others, he looks a few years older. He's got a red shirt like Aqualad, but Aqualad definitely had sleeves on his, right? And, wait.... That's not Aqualad.  
"Titans! Now!" Robin commands as the Flash girl runs in, disabling all his twisters. He worked so hard on those!  
"No, no! NO! This is all wrong!! You're not my Titans! WHO ARE YOU?!"  
His voice grew and grew, the Titans had closely approached him. Robin and Speedy had managed to get most people escorted out of the way. And now with that out of they way they were surrounding him.

Who are these children? Where are his Titans? What happened to them? He's, he's never gonna fight them. He's always gonna be a joke to them. Well, let's see if they can handle this. The biggest twister, the biggest, strongest tornado he can muster. And then, the wind picked up, the Titans could hardly hear each other over the noise. It's deafening as it picks up around them. There's a gust of wind from inside the circle that Bromwell Stikk had created. A flash of yellow and red, escaping his trap.  
Well, it doesn't matter to him. As long as they all pay for what they've done to him. And if these aren't his Titans. Then after this, he'll find them. 

And there will be hell to pay.

============================================================  
Irey West: Diary entry number 2:

"Well, That didn't go well."


	3. The race they run

Wally West sat on the couch of his suburban home watching the game. The Keystone Combines had been on the upswing lately. It’s a good time to be a fan. And he had Linda snuggling next to him. Enjoying his company. Jai was in his room playing whatever new game he begged them for for the past week or two.  
It’s a good time to be Wally West.  
There’s a ringing of a door bell that takes Wally and Linda out of the moment of the game. Who would it be? It’s pretty late out.  
Linda laid her head on his shoulder. Sighing.

“Could you get that babe? I’m a little busy here.”  
“Oh huh would you believe that, so am I.”  
“Door.”  
“Fiiiine.”  
Wally walked up and made his way to the door, passing the little hallway that connected the front of the house to the living room. He looked at all the pictures placed on the wall, they never fail to make him smile. Jay and the twins at camping out. Irey with with a big smile on her little face and squinted eyes. Jai looking like he’d rather be anywhere else. And there’s one of everyone all together for Thanksgiving. That one always gets him. Man, Bart really should have cut his hair for that. 

And Barry.

The kids never got to meet him. Would Barry be proud? Why does he even have to ask himself that? It’s Barry, he would’ve scooped up the kids and went on a vacation in the future to give him and Linda a break.

Memories. Family. It’s a good time to be Wally West.  
There’s another ring of the doorbell. Knocking him out of his trance. “Hey I’m coming!” He said as he put his hand on the door knob and pulled the door open. And Donna Troy stood in front of him. In her trademark star suit, with a lasso at her hip.  
“Hello, Wally.” She said softly moving her long black hair to the side of her head.  
“May I come in?” She asked.  
“Donna, hey. Yeah come on in. Linda!” Wally greeted at the surprise appearance of his friend.  
“Donna’s here!” He called. Donna stepped in as they both walked back to the living room. She smiled too, at the pictures on the wall.  
Linda was too focused on the game to pay attention to the both of them talking, she brought her hand up to wave to Donna and continued staring at the screen. She heard bits and pieces of their talking, about how the League is doing, how Dick and Bruce are still working on Batman Inc. And Irey.

Irey?  
Linda perked her head up at the mention of her daughter. They stood in the kitchen discussing... The new Titans? At least that's what she gathered. Donna sounded.... Concerned?

“Donna... She’ll be fine. I’m worried too. But she’s a big girl now. She’s already faster than I was at her age. She’s got the communicator too, they all do. There’s nothing to worry about.” He explained.

“Do you..... Nevermind.” Donna started and finished.  
“Do I what?”  
“Nothing, it’s nothing.”  
“What is it?”  
“I just.. Wanted to make sure you’re okay.”  
“Okay? I’m great! My daughter is starting her big adventure as a Titan. And all my friends are Justice Leaguers and I’m watching hockey with my wife. Why would i not be?”

Wally was telling the truth too. It’s a good time to Wally West. Donna sighed a bit and then admitted what she was thinking.

“You’re not still, upset with what happened all those years ago, right?” She asked. Oh, that.  
Wally let out a sigh. Why did no one believe him when he said he was okay with it? He made the choice, he knew what would happen to himself if he made it. And he made it anyway.  
Wally rubbed the side of his face and ran a hand through his back of his head.  
“Donna... It’s okay, it’s been okay. For all these years. Do i miss it? Of course. Have i accepted it? Yes.”  
“I have.” Donna nodded at his response and smiled a bit.

“You’re still my favorite fastest man alive.” She joked.  
“Good! Who else ya gonna pick? Bart?” He chuckled and then they both laughed together. They laughter stopped as Wally asked.

“That’s not all you needed to ask right? Is it something with the kids?”  
“Yeah, they’re doing well. Damian is....”  
“Damian.”  
“Yes, Damian is Damian. But I think they’ll adjust well. Everyone seemed to get along at the get together last night.”

"Yeah, we got nothing to worry about there, Wonder Girl. The kids are alright."  
====================================================  
Irey sped and sped around the massive tornado, trying to reverse it. Her breath was gone as she lost her footing and crashed onto the ground.  
The ferocious tornado kept spinning as she stared up at it. This.... This is impossible. It's too big, she can't handle this. What would dad think? What would Bart think?  
What...... 

What would dad do? 

He would get up, he would get up and run. And not stop running until he saved everyone. Like Bart did. Like dad did. 

Like Barry did.  
"I can do this." she whispered to herself.  
"I can do this."  
"I can do this!" She picked herself up. Dusted off her legs.  
And ran. Like Bart, dad, and Barry.  
She felt it behind her. The lighting bolts coming off of her. Energy coursing through her. Everything went... Slow. The massive tornado that was easily bigger than the ones back home. It towers over everything. She sees buildings frozen in place, clinging onto the ground they call home. What starts as a slow jog becomes more, it's a sprint. It's a race against time.

And she's gonna win. What felt like 10 minutes of pure focus, was later told to be less than ten seconds.  
She ran a circle around the tornado, and again, and again, and again. And just like that it's over. It dissipates. It calms. She sidesteps a few falling cars. Give's a light push to Superboy so he won't get a bruise from a falling mini van. And then everything starts to speed up.

It's a little loud at first, shouts and screams from citizens, officers' cars beeping. Everyone looks so, worn down. But they did it, they all came through in one piece. The rest of them were all standing together. Kaldur was tending to a cut on his shoulder and wrapping a bandage around it. Lian was snapping at Damian to hold still. Jon looked like he was gonna throw up from all the spinning he was caught up in. Lian stopped snapping at Damian when she heard her walking over to them.

"IREY!" She yelped as she found her. And jogged over to her, bringing her into a tight hug. When she finally let her go to get a look at her, Irey had a smirk, not a full blown smile she would normally have. A very content smirk on her face. 

"Whats up?" Lian asked.  
"I did it." She responded.  
"I did what dad did, I saved everyone. I ran as fast as I could and i did it" She said the words as almost like couldn't believe it. Lian laughed a bit. But the laughter was interrupted by shouts from citizens.

"Look! It's them, the Justice League!" One called out while pointing to the sky. There they were, descending down onto the scene. Batman, Red Arrow, Superman, Troia, Wonder Woman, Tempest, almost all of them being held up by Jon Stewart, Green Lantern of Earth. 

The yelling subsided as they landed on the ground. They walked over to the kids, wow, it always amazed them, the effect they have on people. Seeing all of them together? They weren't just brothers or fathers or mentors, they were the Justice League, the world's greatest heroes.

They all stood together, facing each other. Damian looking directly up at Batman. With a scowl on his face, ready to defend any accusation he'd make. Dick smirked a bit.  
"Hey Robin?"  
"What."  
"Lighten up a bit. You guys just saved Times Square." He said.  
"You guys did good. And Kid Flash?" Irey perked up at the mention of her name.  
"Yes sir?"  
"You're dad is very proud of you."  
Irey smiled big, shutting her eyes a tiny bit trying to hide tears. Nodding up and down.

The kids went to their respective mentors, hugging, talking. And there's content for right now. And excitement for what comes next.

Because the kids are alright  
=======================================================  
Irey West: Diary entry number 2:

"So, that didn't go well."  
"IT WENT GREAT!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of arc two ladies and gents. 
> 
> :)


End file.
